I Belong To You
by dishcalledhaggis
Summary: Logan's convinced he and Jean are meant for one another, she's not so sure. When things with Scott go downhill fast, though, Jean is forced to rethink things a bit...
1. Chapter 1

Jean was never the type to visit a bar on her own, but for a long day like this she made an exception. Pulling the pins from her hair, she shook her elbow-length curls loose and rubbed the tension from her scalp.  
"From the guy at the bar," the waitress announced herself with an envious twinge to her voice. She raised her head to look at the drink.  
"Which one?" Following the line of her gaze, Jean scowled at the familiar profile.  
"If you won't take him home, I'll be glad to."  
Jean sniffed dismissively. "I live with him," she muttered as she took the glass of wine anyway.  
"Long day?" She looked up through a messy curtain of hair as Logan stood on the other side of the table, a short glass in his hand.  
"The longest."  
"I could make your night much better," he smirked, taking the seat to her left.  
"Didn't tell you to sit," she grinned over her glass.  
"You accepted the drink, you get my company," he pointed out, resting his elbows on the table.  
"Why do you have to look at me like that?"  
"Like what."  
"Like you'd eat me alive if you had the chance."  
"Well-"  
"Don't."  
"You said it, Jean, not me."  
"Just...don't. Control yourself," she put the glass down barely sipped at.  
"I can't."  
"Sure you can. I've seen you use control not to kill Bobby when he gets out of hand."  
"Jean, when it comes to you-" he shook his head.  
"Why not," she smiled with mild amusement.  
"You and me, we're the same kind of animal."  
"We're not animals, Logan."  
"Yes, we are. Our instincts are sharper than anyone else on the team."  
"You've got the wrong idea about me."  
"The problem is you don't trust your gut. You think too much."  
"It works for me."  
"It used to," he corrected.  
"If you're such the alpha male, why don't you try to take Scott's place as team leader."  
"I'm a mercenary. I go where the pay is good or there's a lot of fighting. Besides, I get to have more fun with Scott that way. He doesn't have to follow me, can't tell me what to do."  
"But you're saying we lead the team anyway."  
"Yeah," he downed his drink and signaled for another round.  
"You tryin' to get on my good side with compliments?"  
"You're the lead female here, Jean. Not Ro. They look to you first. You need a man that appreciates your natural dominance, not a kid who is jealous of his woman's power."  
"Scott is not jealous of me."  
"You may be a mind-reader, but you don't know him very well."  
"What about you, tough guy?"  
"I'm the outsider, I don't play nice because I don't belong anywhere."  
"That's not what I was asking."  
"That makes me necessary. Why do you think Charles asks for you at every turn? You rule this team because you nurture, you encourage everyone's ideas even when they're wrong."  
"I am no leader, Scott has always been the better person for the job."  
"He leads because he feels he's best for the task. You lead when it's needed."  
"When do you lead?"  
"When you need me to," Logan grinned slowly. "I don't smell Scott on you much these days."  
"He's busy."  
"I prefer it, I hate smelling him on you."  
"As opposed to you smelling like a whorehouse every time you come back from your trips."  
"Don't accuse me of what I don't do."  
"Take your own advice."  
"If you could stand to be close enough to me, you'd know I don't smell like any woman. There aren't any women for me."  
"Except me. You think I'm your match."  
"Unless you refuse him for some reason or another, I have to spend as many nights away from the place because I can hear you two down the hall, and I can't stop myself from wanting to go in there and grab him off you."  
"Logan, stop it," she warned him with an air of true anger in her eyes.  
"You're gonna hear this, Jean. He makes you feel safe because he's familiar, you've been together a long time. But you two are different now, he's comfortable with his lot in life. You are only getting started."  
"Why do you do this to me? I don't want to hear this!"  
"The truth is hard to hear, Jeannie. It's not the nice, tidy package Scott has planned for you."  
"What if, in this world, I want nice. I want tidy."  
"Our life is never going to be that, and you know it."  
"I want a life that's mine."  
"Don't be a child."  
"I asked you once not to make me choose. I'm tired of this."  
"I'm tired of waiting for you to decide."  
"I haven't decided," she challenged.  
"No, you haven't even tried to."  
Jean left him at the table, trying not to run out the door. Hoping he got the point, she turned the key in the door when his hand covered hers.  
"Jean."  
"Leave me alone, Logan."  
He leaned in close, the smell of him made her dizzy. "Decide," his fingers wrapped around her hip and kneaded into the muscle under the fabric of her slacks.  
"You're hurting me," she lied.  
"You think I'd hurt you," he growled menacingly, snapping his teeth next to her ear.  
A groan dragged out of her throat.  
"If I can make you groan just by breathing, imagine what I could do if you let me touch you."  
"You need to give me space, or I'll stay with Scott just out of spite because you're crowding me," she spoke without choosing her words more carefully.  
"Then space is what you'll get."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm telling you, that isn't an ethical reason to have my team join you in Malaysia," Scott argued over the phone as Jean entered their room after classes. It was no wonder they called him Slim, every bit of his lanky form was stretched out. She rested against the desk, smiling when she caught his attention. Her heart gave a hopeful little jump as he took her hand.  
Scott.  
He looked up, giving her the 'just one minute' eye. But Jean didn't have a minute, so she put her hands on the arms of the chair and leaned in, pressing her lips to his. The phone in Scott's hand fell onto the rug as he tugged her onto his lap. It had been awhile since either of them were spontaneous, and she hoped that was all their relationship lacked. His tongue glided over hers gently, and the sigh that escaped her rang hollow and disappointed. Trying to put more of herself into the kiss, she felt his defenses go up instinctually. That had never happened before.  
"What was that for?"  
"No reason," she shook her head.  
Scott kissed her again, and despite the warmth in his kiss, she knew the strength of their love was waning. It was there, but it had changed. They were friends now, they had always been. "Your phone call, I'm sorry," she made a convincing gasp and hopped up, handing the phone back.  
"Later?"  
She nodded, leaving the room with her stomach in a knot. When she was restless, a walk through the mansion was her next move. She checked rooms, scanned minds for minor arguments or emotional upset where she might be helpful, and let the hallways take her wherever they wanted. In some cruel twist of irony, it led her to Logan. He was intently going through a kata, waiting to acknowledge her presence until he was finished. Only lightly winded from his exercise, he looked at her and seemed to know her mind was changed.  
"So?"  
"I still have to try."  
"You think there's a chance it will get better," he replied.  
"As much as you think there's a chance of my being happy with you."  
It seemed the right thing to say, even if it meant Logan lost out yet again with her, because he nodded. She expected him to argue the point, to advance on her in frustration and try to make her see his way. "I want you to be happy, I just know that you haven't been."  
"Since you came."  
He nodded again, looking off at some point on the floor. Jean crossed the gym floor with her arms crossed over her chest.  
"You know why I've been unhappy."  
"Because I've made you question your decisions," Logan replied, the unusual tone of his voice gave away some bit of guilt.  
"Yes."  
"It was never out of hostility," he explained.  
"I know that."  
"I just see the same things he does."  
"What is that?"  
"Possibility. It's selfish, but I know what we could be if you just tried. I know who I've been with you is a part of me no one else can touch. But you have to try, you don't resign to it, you don't come to me because that's what I told you would happen."  
"If I find that Scott and I can make it work?"  
"Another lifetime, then." Jean reached out to touch his cheek, flinching when he stepped back like a skittish animal. With the bravado gone, he was openly showing her his wounds, the loneliness that he built around himself.  
"Don't leave."  
"There won't be much more for me here."  
"Except family."  
"I stay for you, I come back hoping you're waiting for me."  
"I'm not the only person worth staying for."  
"It's him or me. You can't marry him and cast longing glances my way," he recovered some of his strength and walked away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

Jean looked out the window as Scott drove his sports car back to the mansion, both of them in silence. Seven weeks of counseling, and it didn't work. "I'll move out tonight," Scott spoke quietly.  
"No, I'll stay with my Mom. I've wanted to visit my niece and nephew."  
"Are you sure?"  
"This is a good time as any," she smiled. They pulled up to the mansion, both staring up at their home as if it were suddenly foreign. "Are you coming in?"  
"I'll let you pack," Scott's mouth creased into a calm smile.  
"I love you."  
"Love you too, Jean."  
Jean got out of Scott's car, not looking back as she headed into the mansion. It took her only a few moments to pack a bag, and twenty minutes later she was on the road. Jean blared her stereo, hoping that a few miles between her and her failed relationship would be good for her.

"Jean, this is a lovely surprise! What are you doing here," her mother exclaimed when she opened the door to her youngest child.  
"Hi Mom," Jean tried to smile as her eyes welled with tears.  
"Oh dear, what's happened?"  
"Mom," her chin shook, stepping into her mother's arms.  
She wrapped Jean in a comforting hug, standing in the hallway with her.

Jean lay in her old bed, staring up at the ceiling, eyes raw from crying. The chamomile tea her mother sent her to bed with sat on the nightstand, going cold. "Jean?"  
"Hi Mom," she sat up in bed with a tired smile.  
"You used to look so small in this bed," she smiled, sitting next to her.  
"I remember being able to fit in it," Jean mused.  
"Sleep in my room tonight."  
"Mom, I'm a big girl."  
"Sleeping in her childhood bed," her mother teased, more wrinkles around her eyes since the last time Jean saw her.  
"Rub my back for me," Jean asked with a silly smirk.  
Her mother nodded, and Jean turned over on her side, circling her palm over her daughter's back. A deep breath escaped Jean as her eyes closed, sinking into the pillow under her head.

Jean's mother allowed her a few days to stay in bed and do as she liked, but after that she made Jean get up and face the day, starting with visits from her niece Gailyn and nephew Joe. They easily put Jean into a better mood, making her eager for another day. She was just coming in from taking them to a movie when she saw the curious expression on her mother's face.  
"What is it?"  
"You have a visitor."  
"I do?"  
"In the living room," her mother smiled.  
Jean walked around the corner, struck still as she saw Logan sitting on the couch, looking very uncomfortable. "Logan?"  
He immediately stood up, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "This wasn't my idea."  
"Oh."  
"Once they couldn't leave any more messages on your phone, they ganged up on me."  
"Did they," she smiled.  
"I wanted to come."  
"I'm glad you did."  
"You are," his eyes brightened a bit, and he looked anxious as Jean's mother came into the room.  
"Well Jean, who is this?"  
"Mom, this is Logan. He teaches gym and some history."  
"Hello Logan," she inspected his look with an interested eye.  
"Hey," he gave a tight smile, and then yanked his hand from the pocket to hold out his hand. Jean tried not to laugh at the look of surprise on her mother's face as she shook Logan's hand, or the surprise on his face as well that he did something out of character like that.  
"You're welcome to stay for dinner, if you like."  
"Actually, I was wonderin' if I could take Jean out. For a little while."  
"Ask her," Jean's mother smiled.  
"Let me get my jacket."

They left the house a few minutes later, Jean slipping into her coat as she looked around. "Where's the bike?"  
"They made me take the truck, thinking I'd haul you back there myself," he dug in his pocket for the keys, opening her door on his way around.  
"Did they forget I can pick up a tank without effort," she asked with a smirk.  
"They were determined," he chuckled. "Are you hungry?"  
"No, are you?" He shook his head, looking defeated as his hand dropped from the ignition.  
"So drive," she shrugged. Logan put the truck into gear and started driving. Jean was enjoying the scenery passing by, but her power was itching from not being used, so she stretched out her mind and immediately smiled. "What do you want to say, Logan."  
"I'm sorry it didn't work out, Jean. You deserve to have what you want."  
"Thanks." Just that seemed to make Logan less uncomfortable, and his posture relaxed enough that she noticed. "How is everything at home?"  
He grunted, smiling as Jean laughed. "Think that's funny?"  
"A little."  
"You seem to be okay."  
"I am," she replied.  
"It's not that easy, though."  
"No," she agreed.  
"So you're faking?"  
"You'd know if I was." Logan looked at her closely, she felt her skin warm instantly. "Eyes on the road," she grinned, turning his head.  
"You're okay," he patted her knee.  
"See? You don't trust me?"  
"I trust you," he replied, taking his hand back to the wheel.  
Jean smiled and looked out the window again, leaning her head against the seat. They were quiet the rest of the drive, content to share just the sound of the tires on the road. The clock read nearly eleven when he pulled up on the curb. "I'll see you in a few days."  
"How many is a few to you?"  
"A few," she repeated with a smile. He snorted, setting his jaw. "Someone's impatient," she grinned.  
"House is driving me crazy."  
"I'm afraid I'd only make it worse for you," she teased, walking up to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Jean barely got in the door when she was accosted by all the kids in the mansion. "I haven't been gone that long!"  
"But so much has gone on!"  
"I'll have to set aside time to hear it all," she was hugged by Troy, a very large and very young Mutant.  
"Hey, give her a little room to breathe," Scott smiled. Jean untangled herself from the many arms and hugged Scott, the kids looked confused. "How was your visit?"  
"It was just what I needed."  
"Good. I've got to get to a meeting, but we'll talk later?"  
"Sure," she smiled.  
"Coffee for me, Chai for you."  
"Sounds good," she smiled and turned back to the students. "So, what now?"  
The students chattered a mile a minute about the goings-on she missed, Jean attempting to herd them into the common room. They were just getting to the important stuff, who liked who today and so on, when she finally asked the question that had been nagging her since she walked through the door.  
"Where's Logan?"  
"He left a few days ago, went camping."  
"Oh."  
"He wouldn't have gone if he knew you were coming," Kitty smiled.

"Damn kids and your..." Logan muttered, coming through the side door from the garage. "MARIE, BOBBY, KATHERINE! I had to move your bikes outta the way just so I could put the bike in its spot!"  
Jean smiled and stuck her head out of the kitchen. "Are we having trouble?"  
Logan looked over his shoulder, and before Jean could blink he dropped his bag, strode over and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Well hi," Jean laughed, enjoying the feel of his facial hair on her cheek.  
"Hey yourself, when did you get back?"  
"Nearly a week ago."  
"Why didn't you call me back?"  
"I didn't want to disturb your trip," she shrugged.  
"Could have used the comm unit."  
"You don't carry one-" she swallowed her words as he held it up.  
"Charlie threatened to have Hank surgically implant a tracking device in me if I didn't choose the alternative."  
"But do you answer it," she asked with a smirk.  
"You, sure. Bobby wanting a ride to get some video game, I pass on."  
"I'll keep that in mind next time I feel inclined to call you."  
"Something wrong with your telepathy?"  
"It's a little hard, with my link gone from Scott and all."  
"Ah, that."  
Jean nodded, Logan stared at her intently. "Let's do something, just you and me."  
"Anything you want, Red."


	5. Chapter 5

Logan shifted in his bed, trying to ignore the insistent beeping of the comm unit. If there was anything important, he'd hear everyone else getting out of their beds and then he'd wake up. "When I find it, I'm gonna smash it," he grumbled, feeling around in the dark. He flipped it open and held it to his ear.  
"Logan?"  
"Jean?"  
"I'm sorry, I woke you up."  
"S'fine."  
"I don't know why I called..." Jean's embarrassed smile reached through the line.  
"Why can't you sleep?"  
"I'm lonely."  
"I could come over," he grinned.  
"Logan."  
"I'll put pants on," he replied with a gravelly laugh.  
"No, it's not that."  
"Pants optional? Great!"  
"Logan," she laughed.  
"What."  
"It would be too easy to go there, if you came to my room right now." Logan didn't reply just then, the words she spoke burning in his head. "Logan?"  
"Here."  
"It's weird talking to you on the phone."  
"Want to go downstairs? Neutral ground?"  
"But I'm comfortable where I am," she smiled, and Logan could tell she wasn't making an excuse not to see him.  
"So?"  
Jean was silent for a few minutes, Logan could tell that she was struggling with something she was trying to say. "Oh fine. Come to my room then."  
Logan snapped the phone shut. With pants on!

Jean let Logan in, watching him as he looked at her room.  
"I wasn't gonna come in here stark naked."  
"Liar," she smiled, sitting on her bed. "You would have done it."  
He smirked, a sure sign he had thought about it. Looking to her chair in the corner, he decided to sit on the bed.  
"Jean."  
"What are you doing tomorrow?"  
"I'm gonna teach some classes, have a few beers and a cigar."  
"Could you add anything to your busy schedule?"  
"A favor."  
"Let's do that something I talked about." He showed teeth as he grinned, completely in agreement. "What do you want to do?"  
"No plans?"  
"I thought I'd leave it open to see if you had ideas."  
"You can join me for some drinks."  
"That's not doing something, that's sitting around gettin' me drunk."  
"So we eat, and then we drink."  
"I'll supply dinner, and you obviously have drinks covered," Jean slouched into her pillows.  
"Is that all?" She waved him off with a smile.

Jean made her way upstairs with her chicken stirfry on two plates, using a bit of her telekinesis to keep her from being bowled over by students.  
"Hey that looks good!"  
"Not for you!"  
"What! You didn't-"  
"In the kitchen, sheesh," she laughed. Knocking on the door with the toe of her boot, Logan didn't keep her waiting long as he let her in. "Hey," she grinned, sidestepping him into his room.  
"Smells good."  
"Tastes even better," she sat on his bed and offered him the heaping plate. Logan immediately dug into the dinner she cooked, only pausing to take a drink. He gave Jean a smile and moved the bottle to his lips, stopping just short to hand it to Jean.  
"Didn't open you one." Jean took a few sips and handed it back, her cheeks flushing. "You can't be drunk already," he commented on her pink face.  
"No," she shook her head, focusing on her plate.  
When their plates were empty, he took the plate from Jean's hands and stacked it on top of his, putting them off to the side. He opened a beer for Jean and clacked the necks of their bottles together. "Great dinner, Jean."  
"Thanks," she smiled.  
A few beers later, Logan was nearly cracking up. He had seen Jean slightly tipsy before, but the rest of the team was around, and that was when she and Scott were still together. Stories he never would have heard were coming easily to her lips, and her eyes were bright, sitting up on her knees as he lounged on the bed.  
"...I'm trying to put out the fire, and Xavier comes in, asking in his very polite way, 'are you studying smoke signals this week, Ms. Grey?'. So I'm holding this smoldering pillow and say that 'yes, I am in fact studying ancient means of communication in relation to my newly mastered power of telepathy'. I ended up not only fixing the curtains, but doing a paper as well!"  
"You were too nice a kid," he shook his head.  
"I was scared shitless that Xavier would read my mind and kick me out, I had no clue how to be a Mutant."  
"But of course now you do anything you can get away with," he smirked.  
"You know it," she finished off her second bottle.  
"You get water from now on," he gave her a quirked eyebrow as she shifted, lying on her back.  
"Can I stay here tonight?"  
"Sure."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello," Jean murmued into her cell phone, scanning the paper in front of her for errors.  
"Jean, you busy," Scott's voice answered.  
"I'm grading papers, what's up?"  
"You want to meet for that coffee?"  
"Sure, the usual place?"  
"I snagged a good table," Scott's voice held a smile.  
"See you in a few."

Jean grabbed her bag and keys and headed into the garage, driving her black sportscar to a coffee shop in the small town near the mansion. They used to frequent that place so often the employees knew them by name and drink, it was their little getaway when the house got too crazy. She hadn't been there in the few short months they had been separated, and it felt a bit like old times to come back. Scott lifted his chin as she walked up, as if he were hard to spot in a group of strangers.  
"Got your chai, should be just right by now."  
"Thank you," she took a sip and nodded.  
"So, how have things been?"  
"Busy, there's never nothing to do."  
"That's for sure," Scott smiled.  
"It's not bad being here like this, is it."  
"Oddly enough, no."  
"If we can be comfortable in our old hangouts, there's hope for us to be friends," she smiled wryly.  
"We've always been friends," Scott reached over and took her hand.  
"Always will be," she agreed, squeezing his fingers.  
"So, do you think Logan followed you here?"  
"What are you talking about," she grinned.  
"Seems like wherever you are he's right there with you," Scott smiled.  
"We've gotten close," she admitted, her cheeks flushing unexpectedly.  
"If you're hesitating, because of you and I-" he chuckled. "I didn't mean that to sound so self-centered."  
"I know," Jean laughed.  
"If it's him you want to be happy with...please, as your friend, I want you to have that happiness."  
"That wasn't self-centered at all," she tilted her head with a smile on her lips.  
"Giving my former finacee permission to date my teammate, not self-centered at all," he shook his head, glancing at the bag next to her ankle. "Did you bring your papers with you? Was I always that boring?"  
"No, Scott," she laughed. "I just have a lot to do."  
"Well don't let me stop you," he sat back, picking up a book that lay on the table.  
Jean sat back in the overstuffed couch and got to work, the familiar company seemed to make it easier to concentrate.  
"I want that for you, too," she spoke up a few minutes later.  
"I'll find it."  
They sat together for the next hour, Jean sharing some of the students' words with him like she used to.  
"Sorry," she apologized to Scott as she answered her ringing phone.  
"Where you at," Logan voice came through the phone with his smirk intact.  
"Hey Logan. I'm having coffee with Scott."  
"Oh, that's...nice."  
"You were lookin' for me," Jean asked with a teasing tone.  
"I was going out," he explained defensively.  
"I'll be home in a few minutes."  
"You will?"  
"Unless you want me to meet you somewhere."  
"Ah...we could have dinner or something," Logan suggested offhand.  
"Okay. How about that bar and grill on Seventh?"  
"I'll be there."  
"See you in a few," she smiled and hung up.  
"You work fast."  
"Well, I did get your permission didn't I," Jean joked, closing her bag.  
"I'll see you later."  
"Look forward to it."

Logan had little concern for speed limits, so her short drive to the restaurant gave her no advantage whatsoever. She got out of her car and saw him leaning against the side of the building with a cigar between his teeth. His head turned toward her and he pushed off the building as she approached.  
"Hi," Jean smiled.  
"Hungry," he took a last drag of the cigar and crushed it under his bootheel.  
"Of course."  
Logan motioned her ahead of him, holding the door she pulled open. Jean spoke to the hostess while he stood behind her, surveying the room in his usual manner. They were seated and had their drink orders taken, left alone to choose what they wanted.  
"Nice weather we've been having," Logan joked in his dry manner, trying to break the tension that kept them quiet.  
Jean smiled. "Do you want to know what happened?"  
"No," he repsonded curtly, taking a gulp of his beer.  
"We aren't getting back together, Logan."  
"Great," he muttered, finishing the tall glass in his hand, a full beer already there for him when he set the other down.  
"Logan, he wouldn't try that when he knows I've moved on."  
"With who," he asked.  
"You just had to ask-" she shook her head and took a sip of water.  
"Well?"  
"Logan, he sees you and I together all the time. Who else would it be?"  
Their dinner arrived, and the table went quiet again, both of them focused on their food and unable to be the first to say something else. As stubborn as they were the entire dinner remained silent, a few loaded glances taking place to try and goad the other into speech. Jean reached for the check, only to have Logan steal it out from under her hand with a smirk.  
"Why do you have to be so difficult," she asked as they stood up.  
"You seem to like it," he smirked, getting an elbow to the gut.  
Jean and Logan left the restaurant, his hand on the small of her back as he walked Jean to her car. The tension was at a tolerable level with the exchange of insults, though being in a dimly lit area with no one else outside brought an edge to the tension that made Jean's stomach feel flippy.  
"So I'll see you back at the house."  
"Yeah," Logan smiled.

Jean took a step toward her car, unable to look away from his eyes. For so long they hadn't been able to express their feelings, a vicious cycle that tore them apart and kept them coming back for more. When she had needed his friendship, he had gladly put his own wants aside for her. Now, there was nothing to stop them. His fingers tightened on her jacket, and she took the steps toward him, crushing her lips to his. Rising up on her toes, he pulled her closer and took in a sharp breath of air. To kiss him was like taking in so many thoughts she couldn't be sure what was her and what was him, all-consuming and uncontrolled. She broke the kiss first and they stood there with eyes averted, breathing hard. He moved in to kiss her again, but she backed away.  
"Jean," he pleaded.  
She looked up into his eyes and smiled, getting into her car. Logan stood there dumbfounded as she peeled out of the parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan had literally been stalking Jean for the last three days, trying to get a moment alone with her to talk. For who knows what reason the students of the mansion were in a constant state of 'I need my Mommy' with exams and colleges coming up, and no one played the Mother better than Jean did. The other teachers were sought out as well, but Jean had a certain way with the young Mutants that probably had to do with her telepathy. She could understand without them getting too confused with their own words. One of Jean's hideouts was the library, where most of the students dreaded going, that was one thing Logan had in common with them.

"Jean."

She looked up. "Logan."

"I can't remember the last time you were this busy dealing with them," he jerked his head toward the sounds of students down the hall.

"Would you mind if I sent them to you," she chuckled.

"If you sent them to me, they might not come out so good."

"I think that's a risk I'm willing to take, it's like every little thing means the end of the world," she sighed. "They're just hormonally crazed, but don't tell them that, whatever you do."

"Barometric pressure has been known to cause mood swings," he replied.

"Well the weather has been strange lately, but...what's your excuse," she teased.

He gave an amused snort, taking the book she held to her chest. "You're reading a spy novel?"

"I need some violence."

"Sounds like you need some time in the Danger Room."

"That would be so good," she slouched against the bookshelf as if it the idea of it was good as a hot bath.

"Why don't we go-" Logan muttered a curse when someone called Jean's name.

"Spoke too soon," she groaned.

He leaned against the bookshelf next to her, trying to be the barrier between her and the student searching her out. "Just don't answer, you need a break-" Logan coaxed, forcing himself to look straight ahead and not snap when the student found them.

"Jean, please. I need to talk to you."

Jean sighed, disappointment and tension in the line of her body reached right up into her green eyes as she looked to Logan. "Later then?"

Logan nodded, somewhat encouraged by Jean's fingers deliberately brushing his forearm as she passed.

Though he was a persistent man, something was clearly working against him spending any time with Jean. She resigned herself to being there for the students and Logan withdrew, watching her from a distance like he used to. There was always something in the way, and he wasn't sure he could take any more.

Nearly two weeks to the day, Jean entered the kitchen without a student talking her ear off. Logan gave her a sideways glance as she searched the cupboards, her heavy sighs indicating she wasn't finding what she wanted.

"I need coffee."

"Coffeemaker," Logan pointed out the appliance on the counter.

"No, I need to go out and have it made for me."

"Oh for cryin' out loud, I'll make you coffee," Logan growled.

"You know how beer sometimes tastes better when you're at the bar and it's that right temperature-" she continued on. Every now and then it was fun to irritate Logan, she couldn't help it if she found his agitated state appealing.

"Let's go," he fished the truck keys from his pocket.

Inside the coffee shop, Logan staked out the first couch he saw, leaving Jean in line to get her drink. Jean sat next to Logan on the couch with what looked like a small cereal bowl full of something he didn't recognize.

"That's not coffee."

"Chai," she corrected.

"Smells interesting."

"Want to try it?"

He shrugged, and took a large gulp. "That's...horrible, and it's hot as hell."

"Horrible for you, maybe. I was going to warn you, but you just had to be impulsive," she smiled.

"I need this girl drink taste outta my mouth."

"Girl drink?"

"It even tastes pink."

"Guys drink chai," Jean defended.

"Not this one! Nothing wrong with black coffee or beer, that's all a guy needs!"

Jean started laughing, she had never seen him rant over something as trivial as a drink. As entertaining as it was, it was also a relief to see there was more to him than a hardened bad boy or bad-tempered berserker.

"What?"

"I love you!"

Logan's eyebrow quirked up at that, and the words finally clicked in her head.

"Oh I...I-"

"I know you do."

She blushed, slouching down into the couch.

"So," he smirked at her.

"What do you want," she smiled.

"Have you noticed we're alone?"

She glanced around the steadily moving cafe. "We're hardly alone, Logan."

"No students, though."

Jean kissed Logan as if it were the hottest thing he could say at that moment, uncaring if anyone was watching them. "Let's never leave," her eyes gleamed with michief.

"We could get out for a weekend."

"Now you're just being cruel," she grinned.

"Let everyone else deal with the kids for three days, they can't take you to college with them."

"I'm sure they've thought about it. What would we tell people?"

"We are gettin' the hell out. See ya, so long, adios, bye!"

"I mean you and me leaving, together."

"They can figure it out, not all of them are slow," he joked dryly.

"Logan."

"Just say yes, Jean."

She sighed, rolling her eyes as the little war in her head was telling her reasons to go and reasons to stay.

But then she nodded, and Jean's laughter was muffled as Logan kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Logan found Jean in the kitchen after her classes, sorting through a mountain of mail for anything bearing her name. He had spent the last two weeks searching for a place to take Jean, and everything was final as of two minutes ago. He called her name and as soon as she looked up, moved in for a kiss.  
"Hey you," she grinned widely.  
"It's all set."  
"For this weekend? How did you manage that," Jean smiled.  
"I'm good at what I do."  
"Where are we going?"  
"You'll see when you get there," Logan smirked.  
"At least give me something, I need to know what to pack."  
"Doesn't matter."  
"So I can pack all my formal wear," she teased.  
"Jean," he gruffed good-naturedly.  
"You just have to be so difficult," Jean rolled her eyes.  
"I know," he smiled and backed her up against the counter.  
"Oh God! Teachers kissing-I'm blind," Bobby staggered back against Kitty covering his eyes.  
"Clearly he doesn't know the meaning of kissing," Jean smiled, resting her chin on Logan's shoulder as he turned to give Bobby the look to end all looks.  
"Could always give him The Talk, clear up a few parts for him," Logan joked outright, getting a wide-open-mouthed blank-eyed stare from the two students.  
"I'm gonna go check the truck," Logan smirked. Leaning in to kiss Jean, he saw Bobby start to make a gagging face in his periphreal vision, and rolled his eyes. Jean smiled, looking somewhat frustrated and amused while Logan snorted in irritation.  
"Save the dramatics, Icicle."  
"You really are a dork, Bobby," Kitty sniffed.  
"It's okay, he can't help it," Jean messed up Bobby's hair.  
"Hey watch it, I spent a lot of time on this hair!"  
"Before or after you slept on it for three days with no washings," Jean teased.  
"I washed my hair this morning!"  
"Doesn't look like it," Jean winked at Kitty.  
Kitty leaned over in her chair, sniffing his hair. "Doesn't smell like it, either."  
"This is not funny!"  
"Yes it is," they echoed.  
"I'm gonna help Logan in the garage," he threatened.  
"By all means, you go ahead kiddo," Jean pushed the door open with her telekinesis.  
"Are you trying to get me killed?!"  
"Shoving you out in front of an oncoming bus would be trying. But you offered to help him, sooo..." Jean tilted her head thoughtfully.  
"If only our parents knew we were being tortured by clever teachers," Bobby whispered, pushing the door open for Kitty.  
"They'd ask them for tips," Kitty grinned.  
Storm was just heading to the elevator for the lower levels when she changed course and practically ran over a student trying to get to Jean.  
"So?"  
"Hi Ororo," Jean chuckled, it took a lot to get the snowy-haired woman riled up.  
"Yes, hello. Tell me!"  
"Tell you..." Jean's eyebrows drew together.  
"What you've been doing to Logan. I think I saw him smiling today!"  
Jean smiled, she wasn't going to give her friend an inch of information.  
"You do realize you're seeing Logan, right?"  
"I do."  
"So, why aren't you telling me anything!"  
"Because you haven't begged," the redhead replied.  
"I will not beg," Ororo folded her arms tight to her chest.  
"Nothing for you, snowflake."  
"Jean!"  
"Yes?"  
"You are impossible, you know that?"  
Jean responded with a dazzling grin, making Storm roll her eyes.  
"We're going away for the weekend."  
"Oh my," Storm's eyes widened. "So it's serious?"  
"We haven't talked about it," Jean shrugged.  
"There's only one reason you aren't spilling to me, and that's because you haven't slept with him," Ororo accused.  
"Not so loud, there's students around," Jean hissed. "And no, none of that."  
"Why the hell not?"  
"I don't know, timing?"  
"Logan and timing...he doesn't seem the type to have issues with that, you know what I mean?"  
"He's trying to be patient, I think," Jean replied.  
"Well...aren't you just a bit curious?"  
"When did this become an interrogation, Oro?"  
"When you and the Wolverine hooked up so quietly I had to hear it from Bobby, just five minutes ago."  
"You had no idea," Jean snickered.  
"I have my own life, this is not 'The Life and Times of Jean and Logan'!"  
"The way you're acting, it's like you missed an episode of your favorite show."  
"Fine, have it your way. You'll want to spill sometime," Ororo walked off to the elevator in no better mood.

They left Xavier's while the sun begin to creep into the retreating night. Logan had Jean's bag slung over his shoulder as she held onto her travel mug for dear life. While Logan could wake up at any time of day and be ready for anything, unless there was an emergency Jean was a different creature altogther.  
"I'm sorry I threw that book at your head."  
"I didn't know," Logan chuckled in the pre-dawn light, she had apologized for the last ten minutes.  
"No coffee, no brain cells awake enough to make decisions."  
"Next time, I'll wave a cup of coffee directly under your nose."  
"I'm really-"  
Logan put her bag next to his behind the driver's seat. "You know it didn't hurt me for long."  
Jean sighed, the corner of her mouth pulling up in a smile as Logan opened the passenger door for her.  
"You can sleep on the way."  
"I'm not falling asleep again, I may kill you next time."  
"I'd actually like to see you try that," he grinned.  
Despite her best attempts, Jean fell asleep again. The drive gave Logan time to think baout his turn of luck, short as the drive was with his lead foot.  
"Good morning, again."  
"Where are we," she sat up and yawned.  
"Vermont."  
"I've never been, you let me fall asleep?"  
"I am operating a vehicle at high speeds, you can't attack me," he smirked.  
"It's still early, how fast are you going," Jean leaned forward to read the gauge. "Oh my God, you're going to kill us both!"  
"I've always driven this way, and I never got pulled over," Logan shrugged.  
"Because you mowed the cop down, that's why," she sat back against the seat, buckling the belt.  
"We're almost there," he commented, going right for the good news.  
"Luckily not in a body bag," she muttered, though it was to mask her smile.  
Logan seemed to navigate the small town like he knew the place, prompting Jean's brain to kick into gear. Had he brought other women here, did he come alone, and why this place? Logan's large hand dropped to her knee, and all those ideas her mind had been spinning up into a frenzy quieted to nothing.  
"What did you do," she grinned at him as they drove up to a cabin surrounded by trees.  
"You thought I was draggin' you off into the woods to sleep in a tent," he smirked.  
"Well I wasn't sure what I thought, really..." she looked out the truck windows with her mouth dropped open. He pulled up in the gravel driveway, looking over at her as he set the brake.  
"So?"  
Jean turned her green eyes on him, and a grin graced her lips. "You did so good."  
"Let's go in."  
With their bags on his shoulder, he fished in his pocket for the key.  
"I'll start a fire, you go look around."  
"Okay," she grinned.  
Logan built up the kindling of newspaper and wood shavings, patiently waiting for the embers to catch, curious to know why Jean hadn't come back. He walked to the bedroom and looked into the master bathroom, where Jean was in the clawfooted tub enjoying a hot bath.  
"This is how you look around?"  
"You bet it is," she grinned.  
"Hungry?"  
She nodded.  
"I'll go grab some stuff," he hesitated, eyes drifting across her collarbones with a trace of longing.  
"You know this tub is awfully big, if you want to hold off on dinner-"  
Logan stripped off his shirt, smirking as Jean watched him unbuckle his belt. He nearly lost his breath at the unblinking inspection of his naked body, as much as he was unconcerned with nudity, Logan realized he had never been so closely memorized, save the twisted people who changed him. Settling into the bath, Jean gave a contented groan, stretching out her legs on either side of his hips. He watched her with a smile on his lips, letting his arm drop from the edge of the tub, Jean jumped as if she were bitten at just the touch of his hand on her calf.  
"What's wrong."  
"You're going to laugh at me," she blushed.  
"You have to tell me first before I can laugh."  
"I've only ever been with Scott-"  
"Then why invite me in," he asked.  
"I'm only nervous, that doesn't change how I feel about you."  
"Sex isn't what this weekend is about," Logan placed his fingers on her knee.  
"It isn't," Jean asked, trying to hide disappointment with an inquisitive tone.  
"Not the whole thing," he admitted.  
"That's what I thought," she nudged him in the side with her big toe.  
Logan lay his head back on the tub and closed his eyes, "It's your choice, Jean."  
As the bathwater began to cool off, Jean sent a towel into her hand as she stood up. Hearing Logan growl, she looked down at one partially open eye and raised her eyebrow in question.  
"I hardly saw anything," he mildly complained.  
"You had your eyes closed," she made a show of tucking the towel firmly under her left arm.  
"You got full frontal."  
"I did, and I'm very happy with what I saw," she grinned, leaving the bathroom.  
Logan growled again, out of the tub and stalking after Jean. She looked over her shoulder and spun, surprised that he had snuck up on her. The primal part of his brain registered the increase of pulse and body temperature, and the way her wet hair stuck to her shoulders.  
"You haven't done that in awhile," Jean breathed, placing a hand over her chest.  
He tried to shake the basest of instincts from his cloudy brain, distracted by her backing up to the bed. "Did I scare you," he grinned.  
"Yeah, you did."  
His attempts at being non-threatening totally failed. When the backs of Jean's knees hit the bed, he knocked her onto the mattress. With hands flat on either side of her shoulders, he dropped a searing kiss on her lips, one that years of stolen kisses couldn't compete with. A soft leg brushed Logan's naked thigh, Jean tilting her head back, a clear nonverbal sign that she wanted him to continue.  
It would be easy for him to just take, but this was Jean, and he didn't want it that way. He wanted something with this woman, some kind of future, and that warring with the needs of his body meant he needed to backtrack, and fast. He would stick to his word, no matter how rough her breathing made Logan's brain scream _do it, do it now!_ Gentling his kisses on her neck, he pulled back to look at her.  
"I got a little carried away," he chuckled.  
"I didn't tell you to stop," Jean smiled, running her nails over his shoulders.  
He grit his teeth trying to supress a shudder than ran the length of his spine and settled in his groin. "We're on vacation, that means we get to slow down."  
"So let me get this right, you're saying no to me?"  
"Uh...at the moment, I think I am," he winced.  
Jean laughed, and kissed Logan quickly. "You only get to say no once. If we're going to get food, you may need a cold shower."  
He grunted, that was something he didn't like at all. Muttering under his breath, he kissed her and disappeared into the bathroom. Jean opened her bag and dressed in fresh clothes, sitting in front of the fireplace to wait for Logan.

While Jean had seen him throw together a sandwich, she had never pegged Logan for any type of cook. But as she leaned against the kitchen counter with a glass of wine in her hand, she realized for all she didn't know about him, there was even more. The expression on his face was neutral as he looked after the stove, the long sleeves of his gray shirt pushed up to the elbows. Shopping with him had been strange enough, because Jean never saw him volunteer for that duty, not to mention ever seeing him step inside of a grocery store, ever. For that matter, they hadn't gone many places together in public until recently. Was her perception of him so limited because that was his way of things, or because she had chosen not to see?  
"Where are you," Logan asked with an easy smile.  
"Sorry."  
"S'alright. This isn't exactly interestin'."  
She grinned, pressing her body up against his back. "I wouldn't say that," Jean rested her chin on his shoulder, sliding her arms around his waist.  
He chuckled, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "You want somethin'?"  
"Yes," she answered, ducking under his arm to get closer.  
He growled lightly as the taste of wine met his tongue with a deep kiss. "Better," he nuzzled her nose.  
"Some," she smiled.  
"Jean, ask the question already," his mouth tugged up into a half smile.  
"How did you..." she looked baffled.  
"I know," Logan replied, pushing his hand into the back pocket of her jeans.  
"How should we go about this at home?"  
"Like keeping it quiet," he answered in a tone that suggested he might not like where this was going.  
"No, no of course not," she shook her head.  
"I'll do whatever I like, and the same goes for you."  
"Whatever is kind of a broad generalization," she grinned impishly.  
"Now I know where your mind was wanderin' off to," Logan's grin was dark and dangerous.  
"It was not!"  
"You're blushing."  
"That happens when I'm accused of something indecent," she nearly yelped when Logan sat her on the countertop.  
"How indecent are we talking here, I wanna know just how dirty you think," he leaned forward, breathing in the scent on her neck.  
Her arms and legs wrapped around him. "Are you gonna do this to me at the mansion," she asked.  
He nodded, her whole body tingling as warm hands slipped under her sweater.  
"What if somebody comes in?"  
"Depends on who it is," he brushed his mouth over her throat.  
"Give me a 'for instance'."  
"Students, I may back off a little. But Remy or Storm, I wouldn't pay much attention."  
"So you have no problems at all with being seen," she smiled lazily, touching his neck with feather light strokes.  
"With you, no friggin' way."  
"Logan, the food!"  
"Damn," he muttered, flipping the knobs.  
Jean brushed back her hair, taking a deep breath. At this rate, they were working themselves up into a frenzy Logan had been trying to avoid just a few hours ago. Logan dished up two plates, carrying them to the table.


	9. Chapter 9

"We should do this more often," Jean smiled as they lay on the couch together.  
"In the living room," Logan chuckled.  
"Especially there, everyone would clear out."  
"If they see us like this too often, they'll get used to it," Logan shifted, running his hand over Jean's back.  
"Rendering its power useless," Jean sighed.  
"That's right," he smirked.  
"I promise to use this for evil and never good," she smiled, lifting her head from Logan's chest to kiss him.  
"Finally come over to the dark side," he asked quietly.  
"I tried to put up a good fight," she murmured, their mouths coming together again.  
"Commendable," he agreed, shifting as Jean moved under him.  
They kissed deeply, limbs winding around each other in the quiet exchange of affection. Shirts were tossed aside in haste, Logan dipping his head to kiss her neck. The way she moved against him was driving him crazy, beyond turning back this time.  
"Jean?"  
"Yes," she reached for his belt buckle.  
Logan tried his best not to rush, and had to remind himself repeatedly of that. It wasn't easy when Jean was making noises that caused his blood to boil, furthering the strain by removing his jeans little by little.  
"Wallet," she whimpered in Logan's ear.  
"What," he muttered.  
"Wallet, Logan," she repeated.  
"Oh yeah," he reached for his jeans, pausing in his search for a condom as Jean sat up, reaching around to remove her white bra.  
She smiled out from under the mess her hair was in, dropping the sparse fabric on the floor. He tore the package open, rolled the condom over his erection, and leaned over her. Jean reached up, touching the rigid lines of his stomach. With her gentle touch, he was in motion...  
"There's something we can't do in the living room," Jean smiled, warm with her back against his chest.  
"Well we could, we'd just have to be resourceful."  
"I will not have sex where any of the students can just walk in unannounced," she laughed.  
"Have you ever tried it," he asked, staring down at her.  
"No," she admitted, picking at the blanket that covered them.  
"Then don't say no yet," he grinned, biting her shoulder.  
"You think you're that convincing," she tilted her head back, inviting his mouth to trail up her neck.  
"I know I am."  
"We'll see about that."  
"We will. Let's go to bed," Logan crawled over her body, tugging on her hand.  
"I don't want to move," she complained, though she stood anyway.  
Logan led her by the hand to the bedroom, eyebrow cocked as Jean laughed quietly.  
"What's so funny?"  
"I'm just very pleased with all this," she replied.  
He pulled down the covers, and pulled the blanket off her shoulders.  
"So am I," he grinned.

Jean sat up in bed, turning over to find Logan standing at the window in his jeans.  
"Come back to bed."  
Logan smirked, crawling onto the bed next to her.  
"Been up long," she asked as he placed his head on her chest.  
"Awhile," he replied simply.  
"Is there something wrong?"  
"Gotta ask you somethin'."  
"All right," Jean tried not to let her worry show as he sat up, avoiding her gaze. "Logan, please..."  
"Would ya move in with me?"  
"You want to live together," she asked, unprepared for the question.  
He nodded once, allowing her to see a glimpse of anxiety in his eyes.  
"I need some time," Jean explained.  
He set his jaw, nodding. "Understood."  
"This is not a rejection. I lived with Scott for so long," she wanted to explain.  
"Jean, I understand."  
"You aren't going to lose me," she smiled. "We'll move in together when it's time."  
"So it's a 'yes', but not right now," he suggested.  
"Exactly," she grinned.  
"I can live with that," he crawled over her with a smirk on his lips.

**Author's Note: I found a minor issue with this chapter, it's now fixed. Hopefully this solves a problem I've been having with writing the next chapter.**


End file.
